


Does This Even Count As An Apology?

by Marksider89



Series: A Strange Sense of Normalcy [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm not good at description, Secret Relationship, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksider89/pseuds/Marksider89
Summary: Zarya takes Sombra back to Russia to confront Katya Volskaya.





	Does This Even Count As An Apology?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after the events of "Betting On A Bumming"

  
Katya Volskaya is a busy woman. Being the C.E.O. of the largest robotic manufacturing company in the world means that her average work week often exceeds 60 or even 70 hours. Add to that the fact that she is a single mother doing her best to raise a 6-year-old, and that means she rarely has time for herself.   
  
This is why she makes it a point to enjoy her lunch break to its fullest.   
  
Katya currently sat at her desk, enjoying the soft jazz quietly emanating from the desktop radio and carefully eating from a steaming hot bowl of homemade beef and baked potato soup. She knew she could have easily hired someone to make all her meals, but she didn't want that. For one, she was perfectly capable of preparing her own meals. Two, she never wanted to be one like one of those lazy businessmen with a dozen servants who were expected to cater to their every whim.   
  
*RING*   
  
Katya jumped slightly as her phone belted out a shrill ring.   
  
*RING*   
  
With a sigh, she picked up the phone and, gave a mild groan at the name on the screen: her secretary.   
  
"Yes, Mikhail, what is it?" she asked. The annoyance in her voice was clear. He _knew_ better than to interrupt her lunch.   
  
"Uh, yes, Miss Volskaya. Aleksandra Zaryanova is here with a...guest. They are requesting to speak with you."   
  
Her gaze flitted back to her soup.   
  
"I am...in the middle of something at the moment. Could you ask them to wait about...ten minutes?"   
  
Leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, she waited for the response. A moment later it came.   
  
"They say they will wait."   
  
"Thank you." she said before ending the call. Sitting back in her chair, she let out a sigh and shook her head. "Of course she would show up during my lunch." she chuckled before returning to her soup.   
  


* * *

  
  
Katya stood in front of her desk, steely gaze trained on the door as it opened. Aleksadra Zaryanova was the first to enter, a confident smile on her face. As their eyes met, Katya spoke.   
  
"I apologize for the wait. I..." She trailed off as her eyes narrowed at the person following Zarya. Flanked on either side by an armed Volskaya guard, was the woman known as Sombra. Sombra gave a cheeky wave, drawing Katya's attention to the handcuffs on her wrists.   
  
"Ah, well done, Zaryanova. Successfully capturing the elusive Sombra is to be commended. However, I question your decision to bring her back here when you simply could have eliminated her."   
  
Zarya cleared her throat.   
  
"I'm afraid it is not that simple, Miss Volskaya." she said, causing Katya to raise an eyebrow at her.   
  
"What do you mean, 'not that simple'?"   
  
"Sombra has requested a...plea bargain, so to speak."   
  
Kayta's gaze returned to Sombra, who simply stared back at her calmly.   
  
"What kind of bargain?"   
  
The smirk on Sombra's face widened.   
  
"Alright chica, here's the deal; You let me go, and not only will I take care that little 'issue' you have with me-"   
  
"There is no need for euphemisms." Katya said, cutting her off. "Everyone at Volskaya knows that I'm getting tech from the Omnics."   
  
Sombra stared and blinked several times at her, mouth agape. She looked over at Zarya.   
  
"Even you?"   
  
Zarya nodded.   
  
"Of course she knows. Aleksandra's not just some soldier or mercenary. She's one of my most valued employees."   
  
If Sombra's jaw could fall any further, it would be through the floor.   
  
"She works for you!?"   
  
"Of course. She's my chief of security. Plus she's the one in charge of the physical training for the personnel." Katya gave a dismissive wave, "You were just lucky that it was her day off when you were sent to assassinate me, or you would have had a much more difficult time."   
  
Sombra's shoulders sagged slightly as she continued to gawp at Kayta. Zarya, on the other hand, chuckled.   
  
"And I would hope that my men have not been slacking in my absence. I would hate to have to make up for lost time." she said giving a pointed glare at the two guards, who became visibly nervous under her gaze.   
  
"The thing is," Katya continued "I personally have no issue with Omnics. The title of 'Russia's Defender Against the Omnics' is one I never wanted. All I want is to protect my people. I want to defend Russia against _all_ threats, be they Omnic, human, or whatever else. I tried to do so when I was younger by joining the military. Unfortunately, I was unable to meet the physical demands of the military life, so I turned my focus to technology. Weapons, augmentations, robotics, mechs. If I could not fight on the front lines, I would help those who did."   
  
Katya turned and walked over to the window, staring solemnly out at the snowy expanse.   
  
"It was the people who declared me the 'Defender Against the Omnics' because that was who were fighting, and who we have been fighting the longest. Unfortunately, I fear the people of Russia will not accept me as anything else. There is too much bad blood." She turned back to face Sombra. " _That_ is why I don't want that picture released, because it will undermine everything I have worked for. I fear it will do more harm to the Russian people than to Volskaya Industries. Half a lifetime spent working to protect those I love...will be for naught."   
  
Sombra stood quietly for a moment, jaw still hanging open, as she processed this information. After a moment, she shook her head and collected herself.   
  
"Okay. Okay. Okay." She took a breath. "So...not only will I delete the picture, but I'll tell you who wanted you dead, _and_ I'll release all the dirt I have on him to the world. ...And trust me, I got a lot of dirt on this guy."   
  
Katya's face remained impassive as she gave a slow nod.   
  
"Go on."   
  
Sombra's smile widened.   
  
"Oleg Peruzovic."   
  
Katya's brow furrowed in confusion.   
  
"The president's son? Why would he want me dead?"   
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Sombra replied with a condescending look, "He wants Volskaya Industries for himself. The guy is a total scumbag. He wants power, but he not willing to earn it, and believes it should just be given to him, and if it's not _given_ to him, he should just be able to buy it."   
  
Katya folded her arms, processing this information.   
  
"He made an offer to buy Volskaya Industries last year," she said, "but I turned down the offer. He seemed amiable about it at the time."   
  
"Apparently not." Zarya said.   
  
"Just wait, it gets worse. He's had over fifty assault charges against him, more than half of which were _sexual_ assault, and all of which mysteriously disappeared. He's been embezzling money from 'dear ol' daddy'. Stockpiling illegal weaponry. He has gambling and alcohol addictions. But the worst one," she grinned, "is that despite his public stance against Omnics, he dated one while he was in university."   
  
Valoskya was clearly intrigued.   
  
"How has _that_ not come out?"   
  
Sombra rolled her eyes.   
  
"How else? Bribery. ...and the occasional 'totally-not-a-threat' here and there."   
  
Katya thought for a moment.   
  
"And what do you get out of this, besides your freedom?"   
  
Before Sombra could answer, Zarya let out a chuckle.   
  
"She gets to work with her girlfriend."   
  
Katya blinked.   
  
"Girlfriend?" she asked, noticing a slight blush on the hacker's cheeks.   
  
"She has fallen for D.Va."   
  
"The M.E.K.A. pilot?" Katya asked, slightly bemused.   
  
"Da."   
  
Sombra seemed to trying to look at anything but the other people in the room.   
  
"D.Va has been working with the same group of mercenaries that I have, and she and Sombra have begun dating in secret," Zarya continued, "So in exchange for her freedom, she agrees to act as a double agent and secretly help _us_."   
  
Katya turned to Sombra.   
  
"Is this true?"   
  
Sombra met her eyes, her expression a mix between defiance and fear of being judged.   
  
"...yes."   
  
Katya studied Sombra for a moment before speaking.   
  
"Guards, please take miss Sombra out into the hall for a bit. I wish to speak with miss Zaryanova privately."   
  
"Yes ma'am." both guards said, snapping to attention, and earning rolled eyes from Sombra. With a shrug, she allowed them to lead her out of the office. Once the doors closed, Katya turned to Zarya.   
  
"Are you certain that we can trust her."   
  
Zarya pursed her lips and thought for a second.   
  
"If you had asked me that even a week ago, I would have said 'no', but with everything that has happened...I think we can."   
  
"Do you really think that her love for this...D.Va will be enough?"   
  
Zarya shrugged.   
  
"What can I say? Love can make us do things we normally would not."   
  
"Indeed." Katya nodded, "...like my decision to trust you on this."   
  
Zarya looked confused for a brief moment, before she laughed, her face splitting into a huge grin.   
  
"Oh, I see," Zarya said, stepping closer, "...and here I thought you just wanted to protect Russia."   
  
Katya smiled back at her.   
  
"Oh, I do." she said, her hands coming up and caressing Zarya's biceps, "but I also want to protect you, and I can't do that when you are out who knows where, fighting all those horrible terrorists."   
  
Zarya's arms wrapped around Katya's waist and pulled her close.   
  
"As flattered as I am, I think you have forgotten, it is _my_ job to protect _you_ , my darling." she said, delighting in the blush that formed on Katya's cheeks. Katya said nothing, instead choosing to reach up and wrap her arms around Zarya's neck, pulling her into a fiery kiss, which Zarya happily reciprocated.   
  
Breaking the kiss, they both stood there for a moment, catching their breath.   
  
"I have missed you." Katya said breathily.   
  
"I've missed you, too." Zarya said, reaching a hand up and cupping her lover's cheek. Katya leaned into the touch with a sigh.   
  
"Please don't leave me for that long again."   
  
"You know I cannot make any promises." Zarya replied. "But I plan to return very soon, and when I do, I will have a little surprise for you."   
  
"A surprise?" Katya raised an eyebrow. "Is it the kind of surprise that means I will have to take a day off of work again?" she asked with a wry grin.   
  
Zarya leaned down and whispered into her ear.   
  
"More like... _three_ days." she said, before placing a kiss to the side of Katya's neck.   
  
Katya gave a soft whimper as she felt her knees go weak. This woman never seemed to fail to make her swoon.   
  
"Keep that up, and I might not let you leave." she said.   
  
"But if I don't leave, I won't be able to get your surprise." Zarya said with a chuckle.   
  
Katya didn't respond. Instead, she chose to wrap her arms around Zarya's waist and rest her head on the taller woman's chest. For a moment, neither said a thing, simply enjoying the comfort of the embrace. After couple of minutes, Zarya spoke.   
  
"I should probably get going soon." she said, eliciting a small disappointed groan from her smaller lover.   
  
"Yes. You're right."   
  
Disentangling themselves, they shared one last chaste and loving kiss.   
  
Zarya and Katya exited the office to find a bored-looking Sombra leaning against the far wall, still flanked by the two guards, who quickly tried to make it look like they weren't bored as well.   
  
"I have decided to agree to your bargain." Katya stated plainly.   
  
"Ay qué bueno." Sombra said, a genuine smile on her face. She held up her still-handcuffed hands to Zarya, "Can you take these off me now?"   
  
"No." said Zarya, turning and heading to the elevator at the end of the hall.   
  
"What? Why not?" Sombra asked, following the Russian.   
  
"For one: I do not want to risk you causing trouble while we are still here, and two..." Zarya smiled as she pressed the elevator call button, "I do not have the key."   
  
"WHAT!?" Sombra's shout caused several nearby Volskaya personnel to jump slightly and turn and stare at her. The elevator gave a ding, and its door slid open. Zarya, not phased by her companion's outburst, stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. She waited until Sombra had joined ther in the elevator before continuing.   
  
"Jack did not want you getting the key off me, so he has it. You will have to wait until we get back to base."   
  
Sombra gave a disappointed groan as the elevator doors closed. Katya watched the entire exchange stoically. Once they were out of sight, she turned and re-entered her office. After closing the door behind herself, she leaned against it and closed her eyes.   
  
"Stay safe, my love." she whispered to the empty room.   
  


* * *

  
  
Hana wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when something roused her. It took a moment for her senses to come to her. In just a few short years in the military, she had learned to be able to wake up very quickly in case of an emergency. She could hear someone rustling around her room. She slowly reached for her pistol on the bedside table. Even in the darkness, she could see her hand nearly reaching the gun.   
  
"It's just me, conejita." came Sombra's voice.   
  
Hana let out a relieved sigh and rolled over to face her girlfriend, who was barely a shadow in the darkened room. She was only able to tell where Sombra was by the distortion of the darkness as she shrugged off her coat.   
  
"Hey babe," she said sleepily, "how'd it go?"   
  
"Not as bad as I thought it would go." Sombra replied. "Can I use your bathroom?"   
  
"Of course," Hana replied with a sleepy grin, "just don't take too long, or I might fall asleep again and we won't get to cuddle."   
  
"Aww...you'd really do that to me?" she asked, feigning sadness.   
  
"Mmm...I'll think about it while you're in the bathroom." Hana teased.   
  
With a soft chuckle, Sombra bent down and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead.   
  
"I'll just be a few minutes."   
  
Sure enough, it only took her three minutes to use the bathroom, wash up, and brush her teeth. She had snuck into Watchpoint Gibraltar enough times to have a small collection of her own toiletries in Hana's bathroom. Before she turned off the bathroom light, she looked out into the bedroom and could see Hana, looking back at her with a tired smile and her eyes barely open.   
  
Returning Hana's smile, she flipped off the light and slid into the bed. Once she had gotten herself comfortable, Hana wrapped her arms around Sombra's waist and they shared a quick kiss before Hana nestled her head just below Sombra's chin. Sombra returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around Hana's shoulders. The two settled in, letting out contented sighs upon achieving that wonderful state of mutual comfort.   
  
"I missed you." came Hana's voice through the dark.   
  
"I was only gone for a day." Sombra replied with a chuckle. She could actually feel Hana's smile.   
  
"I know."   
  
As they both lay there in the dark, Sombra's thoughts drifted. Would this really work? Her, an internationally wanted criminal, and Hana, renowned MEKA pilot and internationally beloved gamer. Her train of thought was broken, however, when she heard Hana mumble something.   
  
"Love you."   
  
Sombra blinked, her mind suddenly reeling. Did she really just say that? It was the first time either of them had said it. How should she respond? _Did_ she feel the same? Did she love Hana? It took her all of five seconds to decide. Her arms tightened around her girlfriend and she placed a kiss to the top of her head. She would make this relationship work. No matter what.   
  
"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> So there is is. I hope you liked it. This is my first attempt at a standard fanfic in over 10 years (I briefly dabbled in Nauto and Inuyasha fanfiction back then, which I have long since deleted.)
> 
> Also, I'm honestly surprised that there aren't more Zarya/Katya fan works.
> 
> Up next I'll be working on the sequel to "Betting On A Bumming", which will not be in the chatlog style of its predecessor.
> 
> As always, feel free to follow me on Tumblr @ https://marksider89.tumblr.com/


End file.
